


Quantity

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry teases, Draco snarks, everything's as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #474: Quantity
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Quantity

~

Moaning, Malfoy bucked up, shuddering as he came. He clutched Harry’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Not that Harry cared, he was too busy coming all over Malfoy’s stomach. 

Collapsing on top of Malfoy, Harry struggled to catch his breath. 

“Salazar,” Malfoy whimpered from beneath him.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. 

“Heavy,” Malfoy said after a minute. 

“Sorry,” Harry sighed. Shifting, he rolled over onto the bed. 

“Well done, Potter. “ Malfoy hummed. “A quality fuck indeed. Now I must sleep.” 

Harry chuckled. “Quality over quantity, eh?” 

Malfoy turned to stare at him. “You’re saying you could go again?” 

“Sure. Couldn’t you?” 

~

Malfoy’s mouth fell open. “You must be fucking with me.” His eyes narrowed. “You are, aren’t you?” 

Harry, unable to resist teasing, kept his face solemn for as long as he could before finally bursting into laughter. “Pretty much,” he admitted. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Arse,” Malfoy muttered. Shifting, he reached for his wand. “Quality over quantity indeed.” 

“Had you going though, admit it,” Harry said, closing his eyes. 

“I admit nothing,” Malfoy huffed. “ _Nox_. Now get some sleep, Potter. You’ll need it.”

“Why? Are you going to jump me later?”

“Shut up, Potter,” Malfoy sighed, but Harry could hear his smile.

~


End file.
